The present invention relates to a viscous liquid dispensing container which permits a measuring of the liquid to be dispensed. The invention relates further to a viscous liquid dispensing container of the squeeze-bottle type.
It is known that viscous liquids are often difficult and messy to measure for dispensation, since the liquid is difficult to pour into a measuring cup and slow to remove from the measuring cup. It is therefore desirable to have a container which is able to dispense a measured quantity, so that the use of a measuring cup or the like is avoided.
Some of the viscous liquids which are advantageously dispensed from a container capable of measuring are: liquid detergent, shampoo, oil, syrup and honey.